


White Out

by Steph_R94



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, eternal yume, yume - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_R94/pseuds/Steph_R94
Summary: While settling down for the night, Yuuki and Kaname discuss Nobles, their upcoming wedding, and the color of her dress.





	White Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snowywarriors on Tumblr. 
> 
> Also, Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. 
> 
> AU in that Kaname doesn’t go villain; instead, once Yuuki is deemed adjusted in her new life, she is sent back to Cross Academy so that she may stand on her own two feet.

                Kaname Kuran was a quiet person, but had a commanding presence. When he spoke, people listened. _‘Or,_ ’ he thinks with some amusement as he eyes his soon-to-be wife, _‘they used too.’_ Yuuki Kuran kept speaking over him. If it were anyone else, he would be annoyed; but she was animated as she spoke defended her decision.  

                Some members of the Night Class—Nobles and lower—had joined her at the manor, filling the once quiet halls with noise. Apparently, Yuuki had offered them a place in their home if they had no one to go home too or didn’t wish to go home. He had been surprised to see them whenever he had stepped outside to greet Yuuki; apparently, his dear girl had taken that to mean he was unhappy with the sudden additions. She had waited all day to bring it up. She had waited, rather unfortunately if one asked Kaname, to voice her concerns as they settled down for bed.

                “Are you even listening to me anymore?” Yuuki demanded suddenly; her finger appearing against his chest. Kaname gently closed his hand around hers and lowered it in between them.  

                “I do not have a problem with the newest people in our home, but it will be your job to keep them in line,” he informed her. His eyebrows raised as her eyes narrowed slightly. She sat up abruptly, bracing herself up on one arm so that she leaned slightly over him. She took her hand from his.   

                “What do you think I’ve been doing all this time at school?” She asked, raising a thin brow. His own brows raised.

“I did not mean to suggest you were doing anything other than spectacular, Yuuki.” She flushed.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I have been catching a lot of comments,” her brows furrowed, telling him the nature of those comments, “from Zero lately. I don’t think he enjoys…”

“Such a cruel fiancé,” he teased. “Bringing another man’s pleasures into our bed.”

“Oh, hush!” Yuuki squealed, cheeks reddening at an alarming speed even as she slapped his chest.

                “Do not apologize, Yuuki.” Kaname chuckled. “I would rather you speak to me like this,” he reassured her. “As I’m sure I have told you in the past, you only need to be yourself with me. Nothing would please me more.” She looked away from his eyes, focusing on some point above his shoulder.

                “It still feels rude…as if I’m disrespecting you somehow.”

                “You disrespect me if you are not honest with me,” he told her. This argument was familiar. They had, had it many times over the year before he had agreed that he was time for her to return to Cross Academy. He raised the hand that rested on his chest to his mouth, gently kissing her fingertips. “I would much rather you sass me than hold it all inside.” He looped one hand around her knee, the other around her hip, and pulled her gently so that she rested on his hips. The action was made easier by her cooperation. Her embarrassment was only evident in the small strip of pink that graced her cheeks. “In fact,” he told her, “I quite like it whenever you do.” Her hands clenched around his shoulders.  

                “You are strange, Kaname,” she murmured.  

                “And you are neglectful,” he teased. “I have spent the last few months missing you, sustaining only on letters and phone calls…and the moment you return home, you do not seem happy to see me.”

                “I am very happy to see you,” she reassured him as her hands began to move from his shoulders. One stayed at his neck while the other moved down the planes of his chest. “Our upcoming nuptials have been all the Noble girls seem to want to talk about.” Yuuki commented as she began to swivel her thumb around in circles against the side of his neck. “Where are we getting married?” He jerked as her nails scratched not-so-gently against his abdomen. He couldn’t contain the groan that escaped him. “What color dress will I wear?” Her hand traveled back up his chest as she leaned down. Her lips brushed against his ear as she repeated the questions asked her by the girls. “Will it be white?” Kaname felt as if he were about to combust as she ran her lips from his earlobe to the side of his neck. He felt her smile against him. “Well, Kaname?” She asked him. “Will you make me wear white?” He didn’t get the chance to answer articulately as she sank her fangs into his neck. All that came out was a long, rather embarrassingly loud groan.

                This side of his fiancé had only emerged after she had taken charge of the Night Class. Before, in their activities, he would always be the one to initiate contact. It wasn’t until she came home for winter holidays that he discovered her new confidence in person. What a joyous night that had been. It had left him craving her so much so that they hadn’t left the bedroom at all that holiday. His bed had felt all the more empty since she had shared it with him every night since the first; letting her leave for school had been difficult.   

                He raised one of his hands to tangle in her hair; his other hand moved to the small of her back. A gentle puff of breath through her nose told him that she felt what he had intended her to as he pressed her down gently against his pelvis. She responded by rolling her hips, ever so slightly, against the hardness she inspired.

                The room felt rather hot despite his dressed down state; and he knew it was all her doing. With each pull she took, she would roll her hips just right; and her hands were never idle. Her deft fingers explored his chest, ghosted over his nipples, rubbed down his stomach, and tempted him with scratches just underneath the waistband of his sleep pants. If not for his decorum, he would be panting by the time she deemed herself finished feeding.

                Still, he sighed whenever she pulled back. Her tongue made a show of darting out across her bottom lip and drawing what she didn’t manage to swallow back into her mouth. A small squeak escaped her as he rolled them. Once she was flush to the mattress, his lips and tongue took the same journey her own had just seconds before. He claimed her mouth and let his hands explore her. His fingers quested underneath her ridiculously large nightshirt. His hands drifted up her sides, drawing wriggles and gasps the closer he got to her breasts. He teased the soft underside of her breasts before drawing around and up to cup her. His thumbs swept over her nipples in a barely there pass before he caught the hardened pebble with his forefinger and thumb. Her back arched, pressing her closer into his hands.

                “You didn’t answer me,” she reminded him. “Are you going to make me wear white?” She repeated as she watched his head dipping lower to her chest.

                “I think…by tonight,” his breathe caused her nipples to harden just a little more and gooseflesh to break out on the surrounding skin, “no Noble in this mansion will believe you will wear white…” He closed his lips around her nipple.

                “Kaname!” She squealed both in pleasure at his actions and horror at his statement, but whatever protest she had was lost as his free hand drifted between her legs.    


End file.
